The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An axle assembly is typically partially filled with a lubricating fluid for lubricating and cooling various gears, pinions and bearings during the operation of a vehicle. Under normal operating conditions, the temperature of the fluids in the axle assembly (i.e., the lubricating fluid and air) increases, causing the fluids to expand. A vent can be employed to permit air to exit and enter the axle assembly when the fluids contained therein expand and contract.
Providing adequate lubrication to the components of the axle assembly is important to the operation and longevity of the axle assembly. Many automotive axle assemblies utilize splash lubrication to lubricate the various gears and pinions wherein a rotating component, such as a ring gear, rotates through the lubricating fluid. The lubricating fluid clings to the rotating component as it passes through the lubricating fluid and is thereafter slung outwardly from the rotating component due to centrifugal force.
During operation of the axle assembly, the lubricating fluid may be splashed into the vent and as a result, some of the lubricating fluid may escape through the vent.